El Cereal Prometido
by SniperGYS
Summary: Giovanni quiere conseguir el regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños de Silver, pero conseguir una caja de cereal de edición limitada, no es tan facil como parece. Cualquier parecido con la pelicula de nombre similar, NO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA! - Mal intento de humor.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

**Advertencia: **Cualquier parentesco con la película de nombre similar, NO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA! La imagen que ven sobre este fic fue hecha por : hikari-no-yami

* * *

___**.: El Cereal Prometido :.**_  


_En la madrugada del 24 de Diciembre, casi ya de mañana en Viridian city, la mayoría de la gente se encontraba durmiendo ya que necesitaban descansar lo más posible para la desvelada que se darían por Navidad, sin embargo, en una casa de la ciudad, uno de los cuartos mantenía la luz encendida. No llevaba mucho tiempo, ya que había sido accionada solo unos minutos antes. ¿Acaso el ocupante del cuarto necesitaba de ir al baño? No, ese no era el motivo, ya que, desde que había prendido la luz, no se había movido de la cama. ¿Acaso tenía hambre tan temprano? No, tampoco era eso, habían cenado muy bien la noche anterior. ¿La impaciencia por ver a Santa Claus no le permitía dormir? ¡Claro que no! Ya era muy grande para creer en ello._

_El ocupante del cuarto y de la cama se quedó pensando, ¿Por qué se había despertado tan temprano? No tenía hambre ni ganas de ir al baño, sin embargo había algo que le molestaba, como si hubiera olvidado algo, algo muy importante…_

_Las horas pasaron, y el ocupante de la cama decidió levantarse de una buena vez, aun sin saber qué estaba mal. Se puso una clásica bata de color negro para andar en su casa y salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina para pensar en el desayuno, pero al llegar, se encontré con alguien bostezando en la mesa._

- Buenos días hijo – _Saludo mientras se dirigía a la alacena a buscar el cereal favorito de su hijo._

- Ah buenos días – _Le contesto aun bostezando, tan solo limpiara sus ojos tras el bostezo, dirigió su mano a la caja que había enfrente de él._

- ¿Qué es esa caja? – _Pregunto al notar el objeto sobre la mesa._

- Oh, el regalo que me trajo Blue.

- ¿Regalo? – _Dejo de buscar la caja de cereal que no aparecía por ninguna parte, y se voltio a ver a su hijo completamente confundido _– … ¿Por qué un regalo?

- Porque es su cumpleaños, dah – _Menciono una voz desde la puerta._

_Giovanni miro confundido a la invitada de la que ni siquiera tenía idea de que estuviera allí, claro, si lo hubiera sabido se habría vestido mejor y no solo se habría puesto una bata arriba de su pijama adornada con el logotipo del Team Rocket._

- Silver ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos visitas?! – _Pregunto molesto mientras se cerraba mejor la bata._

- Te mencione anoche que Blue vendría a desayunar con nosotros – _Fue la respuesta que recibió del joven._

- … ¡Pero podrías haber mencionado que ya había llegado! – _Volvió a recriminarle Giovanni mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía en la búsqueda de la caja del cereal de su hijo, sin embargo, la dichosa caja no aparecía por ningún lado. Pero a mitad de la búsqueda, algo de lo que su invitada había dicho, le empezó a golpear fuerte el cerebro_ - … ¿Cumpleaños? – _Dijo quedamente pensando en la palabra, mientras dejaba caer una caja de harina para sus Hot Cakes favoritos._

- ¿Le sucede algo? – _Pregunto Blue extrañada al ver que Giovanni se había quedado básicamente, petrificado._

- El cumpleaños de Silver… - _Decía una voz dentro de la cabeza de Giovanni._

- ¿Papá? – _Pregunto esta vez Silver al ver que su padre reaccionaba._

_Mientras la frase "El cumpleaños de Silver" resonaba cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza, Giovanni se comenzó a golpear la frente con la mano, haciendo que Blue y Silver comenzaran a preocuparse cada vez más por él, o más bien, el que Silver se preocupara por él, ya que a Blue le daba igual si al ex terrorista le daba un infarto de la nada._

_¿Cómo había podido olvidar el cumpleaños de su hijo? El cumpleaños de su UNICO hijo, ¿Cómo había dejado que algo tan importante se le olvidara? Giovanni se quedó varios minutos en la misma posición sin reaccionar, ni siquiera notando que Silver le zarandeaba preocupado o el que Blue hubiera prendido la tele como si estuviera en su propia casa._

- Ah papá, si es porque se acabó el cereal, puedo comer otra cosa – _Comento Silver inocentemente, sin darse cuenta del verdadero estado de shock de Giovanni, logrando con el comentario el que Blue le dirigiera una mirada de compasión ¡Al pobre chico no le caía el 20 de que su padre se había olvidado de su cumpleaños!_

- Olvido que hoy era el…

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – _Interrumpió Giovanni rápidamente a Blue_ – Me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer – _Intento salir rápidamente del cuarto, quizás aún estaba a tiempo de buscar el mejor regalo que pudiera darle a su hijo._

- Pero papá…

- Nada Silver, iré por tu regalo, no hay nada mejor que abrir tu regalo durante tu desayuno, ¿No crees? Jejeje – _Comento nerviosamente, sí que era difícil disimular frente a su hijo de ahora 19 años._

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio, y que le compro? – _Pregunto Blue mirándole burlonamente. Para Giovanni era obvio que ella ya había notado el problema en el que estaba, y además, que le haría sufrir por haber olvidado el día importante de Silver._

- Ah… Pues… Yo… Algo… Este…- _Giovanni comenzaba a maldecir fuertemente en su mente, Blue no le perdonaría a nadie que el cumpleaños de Silver se viera arruinado de alguna forma, ni siquiera a él que era el padre del chico, pero para suerte de Giovanni, la tele comenzó a pasar los clásicos anuncios, los cuales, como siempre, se encontraban a un volumen más alto de lo normal, por lo que sus balbuceos sin sentido se vieron detenidos ante el anuncio que se transmitía y el cual, curiosamente, era el comercial del cereal favorito de Silver._

- ¡NO DEJES PASAR ESTA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD! ¡Pasa la mejor de tus navidades con la caja de Edición limitada de tu cereal favorito "Raikouritas"! - _Termino de escucharse el anuncio en el televisor._

- ¡Esa caja! – _Grito al instante Giovanni señalando al televisor._

- ¿Conseguiste esa caja? – _Pregunto Silver sorprendido._

- Ah jaja, claro hijo ¿Por qué dudas de tu padre? – _Giovanni intento sonar convincente mientras hablaba._

_-_ Bueno… Porque es muy rara.

- Más que rara, es extremadamente rara, tan solo hicieron 5 de ellas para 3 regiones, bien podría no haber ninguna en Kanto – _Agrego Blue, que seguía en su plan de hacer quedar mal a Giovanni por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de Silver _– Sin contar que el precio por ellas ha de ser de por lo menos 500 veces más de lo normal.

- **¿Cómo rayos una maldita caja puede costar tanto? **– _Se preguntó mentalmente Giovanni, mientras que a la vez se preguntaba a sí mismo, el por qué había dicho tal tontería, regalar una caja ¿Enserio?._

- ¿Ah, y vas a salir? – _Dijo Silver mientras seguía viendo preocupado a su padre._

- Ah… Si hijo ¡Ya verás que regresare con esa caja! - _Tras decir eso, Giovanni salió rápidamente de la cocina, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en la casa._

- … Mejor te preparo algo de desayunar o se nos hará tarde para recoger a Yellow y reunirnos con los demás – _Comento Blue tras unos segundos_.

- Uh, bueno.

…

_Giovanni corría rápidamente por la ciudad hacía la tienda comercial más cercana, había salido con tanta prisa que ni siquiera se había cambiado la pijama, solo había tomado su clásica gabardina negra y su clásico sombrero, vaya, incluso aun llevaba las pantuflas que no combinaban con su gabardina. Con algo de suerte, la dichosa caja de edición limitada estaría en la tienda, y de no estar allí, quizás podrían darle indicaciones de dónde encontrarla. Seguro le costaría una fortuna, pero eso no importaba, todo era por ver feliz a su hijo… Y el que no notara que había olvidado su cumpleaños; además, era un ex terrorista, aun contaba con una gran cantidad de dinero a su disposición._

_Entro rápidamente a la tienda, ignorando las miradas de la gente que sin duda, habían notado que sus pantuflas no combinaban con la gabardina, pero para su suerte, la gabardina era lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que vieran su pijama con el logo del Team Rocket._

_Corrió hacia el pasillo de cereales y busco rápidamente las cajas con el Raikou feliz en el empaque, pero no las encontró, solo había cajas de Suicun-krispis y Entei-Flakes._

- Disculpe – _Llamo Giovanni al encargado que acomodaba unas cajas, debía sonar cortésmente, no quería que nadie supiera que el había sido un terrorista unos cuantos años atrás_, _por lo que actuó lo más normal posible, ignorando la extraña mirada que el encargado le dirigía por su raro atuendo- _¿Puede decirme donde están los cereales con el Raikou?

-Los… Rai… Estan… - _Giovanni pudo notar como la expresión del encargado hacia el mayor esfuerzo por no reírse, hasta que…_ - BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJA -_ … No pudo más y el encargado estallo en risas._

- … - _Giovanni se le quedo viendo, con la única reacción de maldecir en su mente a Archer por haberle regalado esas pantuflas rosas con la leyenda "Best Boss ever" ._

_Cansado de que el encargado no parara de reír, se dirigió a buscar a otro, pero cada que le preguntaba a uno, obtenía la misma respuesta: una risa sin fin de parte del encargado, sin duda las ganas de ahorcar a Archer estaban creciendo más y más en su mente._

- ¡¿Es que nadie en esta maldita tienda me puede atender!? – _Termino gritando en el área de cajas, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verle_.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJA

_Si, ahora todos los clientes habían notado lo mal que combinaba esa gabardina, sombrero y pantuflas. _

_Giovanni salió enojado de la tienda, no soportaba que esa gente se burlara de alguien como él ¡Se suponía que debían temerle! Y en cambio, solo se reían de él. Camino enojado por el estacionamiento del local, pero antes de salir por completo de la tienda, se encontró con un viejo conocido._

- ¡¿Qué onda exjefe?! - _Saludo la persona que acababa de llegar._

- Surge… - _Fue la única respuesta que dio._

- Es muy temprano para andar en la tienda, ¿Qué le trae por aquí? Y además, en ropa tan cómoda – _Comento Surge con algo de burla en la voz._

- Vine a buscar el cereal de mi hijo, pero creo que no ahí – _Le respondió de mala gana por la burla._

- Ah, ¿Cuál cereal? – _Le pregunto con un ligero toque de preocupación._

- Ese cereal con el tonto Raikou feliz, pero no hay ni una maldita caja – _Tan solo mencionara al Raikou, la expresión de Surge cambio a una completamente preocupada - _ ¿Qué, también buscabas eso?

- Ah… Esto pues si… Es el que le gusta a mis hijos – _Explico nerviosamente._

- ¡No sabía que tenías hijos!

- ¡Y yo no sabía que usted tenia uno!

- …

- …

- Ejem si, igual no hay ni una maldita caja, será mejor ir a otra tienda.

- Si eso parece. – _Surge se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su Jeep, cuando vio que dos niños platicaban por un lado de su auto._

- Dicen que en la tienda de Celadon City tienen una de esas cajas especiales del cereal de Raikou.

- ¡Wow, que genial! ¡Como quisiera que Santa me trajera una!

_Ambos adultos se voltearon a ver evaluando la expresión del otro, sin duda, la expresión de ambos decía lo mismo: "! Esa caja será mía!"._

- Esto… - _Comenzó a decir Surge sin saber cómo continuar._

- …

_Sin decir nada más, ambos adultos comenzaron a correr, Surge hacia su Jeep y Giovanni hacia la salida del estacionamiento, pero por obvias razones, Surge le rebasó fácilmente en su vehículo._

- ¡NOS VEMOS PERDEDOR! - _Alcanzo a gritar Surge desde su auto antes de desaparecer de vista._

- ¡Maldita Sea! ¿Qué hare ahora? Debo llegar antes que ese ma… Pero que tonto soy, olvide por completo que tengo un pokémon que puede volar – _Giovanni saco una pokeball de la gabardina y al instante libero al pokémon que contenía. Un Beedrill apareció al instante frente a él – ¡_Llévame lo más rápido posible a Celadon City! - _Beedrill cargo a su entrenador y se dispuso a hacer el viaje más veloz que había hecho en todo su vida. _

_Al mismo tiempo, en una casa de Pallet Town, los Dex Holders mantenían una pequeña reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de Silver, sin embargo por cuestiones de tiempo o familiares, no todos estaban presentes._

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEMPAI!

_Los presentes en la casa de Red, vieron como Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald felicitaban al cumpleañero desde la pequeña pantalla de una computadora, era notorio como los 3 se estaban peleando por aparcar lo más posible la pequeña pantalla._

- Ah, gracias… - _Les contesto Silver sin saber que más decir._

- ¡Espero que le guste mi regalo! – _Dijo Sapphire felizmente desde el otro lado de la pantalla._

- Naa ah, le gustara más el mío – _Respondió Ruby de manera confiada._

- ¡No le gustara algo tan cursi!

- ¡Pues tampoco creo que le guste algo tan… Salvaje!

- Jajaja – _Emerald aprovecho que sus 2 compañeros comenzaban a discutir para acercarse más a la computadora – _Yo espero que le guste el mío.

- ¡¿Cómo rayos le gustara el tuyo?!

_Al instante, los 3 comenzaron a discutir, olvidando por completo que la video llamada aún estaba activa._

- Comienzo a temer por lo que habrán enviado… - _Fue lo único que pudo decir Silver al ver a sus compañeros discutiendo._

- Hey Silver, los chicos de Sinnoh también te mandan felicitar – _Comento Crystal mientras le mostraba un mensaje desde su celular – _Y Platinum dice que espera recibas pronto el regalo que te enviaron.

- Espero que sean más de esos panes de la última vez – _Dijo Gold babeando ante el recuerdo de la comida recibida anteriormente._

- ¿Para que vuelvas a comértelos tú? No gracias.

-¡Ash que mal amigo eres Silver!

- Dime Gold ¿Dónde está nuestro regalo? – _Pregunto Crystal al darse cuenta que su regalo no estaba._

- ¿El nuestro? Jeje… Este… - _Gold volteo a todos lados preocupado –_Jaja, pues… creo que… ¡LO DEJE EN EL AUTO!

_- _Pero tú no tienes auto… - _Dijo Silver confundido, pero Gold ya había salido corriendo por la puerta._

- Descuida Silver, aquí esta nuestro regalo jaja – _Crys saco una caja envuelta y se lo entrego sonriendo, haciendo que el chico sonriera divertido también._

_Mientras Silver y Crystal seguían riéndose de Gold, el cual regresaba no muy contento, los demás Holders mantenían una pequeña conversación._

- Sabia que ese Giovanni no era buen padre – _Comento Red con una expresión de enojo._

_- _¿Cómo pudo olvidar el cumpleaños de su hijo? – _Pregunto Yellow tristemente._

- No lo sé, se me hiso raro la verdad – _Respondió Blue _– El problema es que Silver no se ha dado cuenta aun.

_- _Es algo ingenuo – _Dijo Green tranquilamente. Los 4 mayores voltearon a ver al chico del cumpleaños que seguía riéndose de Gold_ – Pero no podemos hacer nada ante la estupidez de su padre.

- ¡¿Cómo que no podemos hacer nada?! – _Le reprendió Blue mientras tiraba de su oreja para regañarle._

- ¡Aaahhh! ¿Pues qué sugieres? – _Pregunto Green mientras intentaba que la chica le soltara._

- Vayamos a algún lado o algo, yo que sé, festejemos de alguna forma. Si le arruinas su cumpleaños también le arruinaras su navidad ¿Entiendes? – _Termino de decir Blue, todo dicho de manera amenazante con lo cual había logrado que Green, Red y Yellow se asustaran un poco por su tono de voz._

- Está bien, está bien, vayamos a algún lado – _Dijo Green mientras parpadeaba aun ligeramente asustado._

- ¡Hey! ¡Tengo una idea! Hace poco abrieron una nevería en Celadon City y dicen que está muy bien ¿Por qué no vamos allí? – _Exclamo Red emocionado._

- Yo también escuche que es muy bueno – _Agrego Yellow sonriendo._

- ¡Perfecto, iremos allí entonces! – _Exclamo Blue cambiando su semblante intimidador a su clásico estado de felicidad, haciendo que Green, Red y Yellow, pudieran respirar tranquilamente de nuevo._

…

_Giovanni ya estaba cansado de su largo vuelo, había hecho demasiadas paradas en las tiendas departamentales de distintas ciudades de Kanto en busca del dichoso cereal. Claro que esas paradas extras habían sido más por puro gusto, ya que estaba seguro de que su pokémon era más veloz que el Jeep de Surge. Sin embargo, todas las paradas extras habían sido en vano, no solo no había encontrado la caja de edición Ultra-Limitada, sino que además, toda la gente seguía burlándose de su atuendo._

- ¡Maldita sea Archer! ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser rosas?!

_Claro, él por nada del mundo usaría pantuflas rosas, sin embargo, ese día le había ido muy mal: Primero no había podido dormir, aunque ahora ya sabía que eso había pasado por haberse olvidado del cumpleaños de su hijo, luego, el Zorua que Lance le había regalado a Silver en la fiesta falsa a mitad de año, había mordisqueado y destrozado sus pantuflas favoritas y por último se había visto obligado a usar las horribles pantuflas rosas de Archer puesto que no tenía ninguna otra… ¡Y eso sin contar que se había salido sin desayunar sus obligados Hot Cakes!_

- ¡No puede ser!

_Como si no hubiera sido ya un pésimo día, Giovanni vio con horror el Jeep de Surge estacionándose afuera de una pequeña tienda departamental._

- Habremos sido compañeros de equipo en el pasado… ¡PERO ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

_Beedrill dejo a su entrenador a la mitad del estacionamiento, ya se encontraba completamente cansado como para llevarle hasta la puerta principal. El ex jefe del Team Rocket guardo a su pokémon y se dirigió corriendo lo más rápido que sus pantuflas le dejaban._

- ¡No me ganara jefecito!

_Surge bajo rápidamente del Jeep y comenzó a correr tras Giovanni, ambos entraron al mismo tiempo a la entrada, pero tan solo entraran, la guerra había comenzado._ _Surge jalo la parte de atrás de la gabardina de Giovanni, haciendo que su ex jefe cayera sobre las cajas de adornos navideños._

- ¡Hasta la vista!

- ¡Si serás! - _Le grito enojado, haciendo a un lado el destrozo causado por su caída, se paró y se apresuró hasta alcanzar a su ex subordinado. Haciendo gala de lo aprendido en su entrenamiento, Giovanni tacleo a Surge impactándolo contra el estante del pasillo de cereales, logrando que todas las cajas cayeran sobre ellos. Bien, quizás taclearlo ¡No había sido una buena idea!_

- ¡Ninguna es de Raikou! – _Exclamo Surge desilusionado, mientras "nadaba" entre la pila de cajas de cereal _- Nos equivocamos de tienda…

- Ya me di cuenta, genio.

- ¿Qué están haciendo allí? - _Tanto Surge como Giovanni se voltearon hacia la voz desconocida, una mujer policía de cabello azul agua les veía desde el inicio del pasillo, y no parecía muy contenta._

- Surge…

- ¿Si exjefe?

- ¿Dónde está la próxima tienda?

- Como a 3 cuadras de aquí…

- Perfecto.

_Giovanni se salió de entre la pila de cajas de cereal y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, dejando a la policía confundida._

- Eh ¡No me dejes!

_Surge comenzó a correr también y una vez que la policía saliera de su estado de confusión, comenzó a perseguirles también. Surge alcanzo a Giovanni a mitad de la cuadra._

- Tú tienes auto ¡Idiota!

- ¡Regresare por él después! No podemos revisar todas las tiendas, debe haber una forma más fácil de dar con la caja.

- Solo hay que pensar ¿En dónde podrían haber dejado una caja de cereal que vale millones?

_Ambos se quedaron pensando mientras corrían huyendo del policía, hasta que una brillante idea les llego a sus mentes._

- ¡EL CENTRO DEPARTAMENTAL DE CELADON!

_Mientras ambos adultos corrían como niños pequeños peleándose por las calles, los Dex Holders acababan de llegar a la gran ciudad del comercio en ventas de Kanto._

- ¿Dónde están esos helados del que tanto nos hablaron? – _Pregunto Gold emocionado._

- Aquí en el centro departamental – _Le respondió Yellow sonriendo._

- Me pregunto dónde estará mi papá – _Dijo Silver quedamente, pero consiguiendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verle – _Comienzo a creer que se olvidó de mi cumpleaños…

- No Silver ¿Cómo crees? Jajaja – _Le dijo Crystal nerviosamente, a esas alturas ella y Gold ya estaban enterados de lo que Giovanni había hecho, y aunque Gold se sentía dispuesto a partirle la cara al ex terrorista, todos habían acordado no decirle la verdad a Silver, para evitar que se arruinara su día._

- Si Silver, ya verás que el viejo aparecerá correteando por allí y te dará un feo regalo.

- ¡Gold! – _Le regaño Crystal._

- ¿Pues qué más quieres que le diga Crys? – _Respondió evitando ser escuchado por los demás._

- No creo que papá ande correteando por la calle… - _Dijo Silver mientras negaba la imagen mental de un Giovanni correteando con sus pokémons a media calle._

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – _Pregunto Green de pronto a media cuadra de llegar al centro departamental._

- Suena como una pelea – _Respondió Red._

_Todos se quedaron callados intentando escuchar, pero su concentración se perdió, cuando una nube de destrucción se acercaba a ellos por las calles._

- … ¿PAPÁ?

_Silver había logrado reconocer al enorme Rhydon de su padre entre la nube de polvo que se movía por la calle, una vez frente a los ellos, los Holders distinguieron a Surge y su Raichu peleando contra Giovanni y Rhydon._

- Raichu, ¡Iron Tail!

- Rhydon ¡Earth Power!

_Todo comenzó a temblar en los alrededores mientras Rhydon ejecutaba su ataque, en cuestión de segundos, una nube de polvo combinado con el ataque, obstaculizo la vista de todos los presentes, quienes se agarraron de lo que pudieron para evitar perder el equilibrio con el temblor ocasionado._

_Una vez disipada la nube de polvo y el temblor, todos observaron intentando saber que había pasado. En el lugar ya no se podía observar a Surge ni a su Raichu, habían desaparecido. Mientras que Giovanni se encontraba en el suelo con su gabardina desacomodada, había perdido el equilibrio por culpa de esas condenadas pantuflas._

- ¡Papá!

- Oh rayos ¡Silver!

- Ahí no… - _Fue lo único que Blue pudo decir ante lo que veía._

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – _Pregunto Silver - _¿Y porque estabas peleando?

- Esto bueno hijo yo… Yo… Solo…

- ¡Por fin le encontré!

_Todos voltearon a ver quién había hablado. La policía de la tienda destruida previamente, había llegado, y aprovechando que Giovanni estaba distraído con su hijo, se había acercado a ponerle una de las esposas._

- Queda arrestado por la destrucción de una tienda departamental.

- ¿Papá? – _Dijo Silver esta vez confundido._

- Vaya ¿Y para eso olvido el cumpleaños de Silver? ¿Para volver a causar destrozos al mundo otra vez? ¿O aca- _Gold se detuvo al notar que todos le miraban mal_ – Ups…

- Qu… Es… Es… ¿Es eso cierto?

_Giovanni no pudo contestar la pregunta, el solo ver a su hijo en shock por la noticia, le había dejado sin palabras, sin contar que la policía no dejaba de intentar arrastrarle a la comisaria. _

- Me voy a casa – _Silver comenzó a alejarse del lugar sin decir nada más._

- ¡Silver, hermano, espera! – _Le llamo Gold mientras intentaba seguirle, pero fue detenido por Crystal._

- Usted sí que estropeo todo Señor papá de Silver – _Comento Red, causando que Giovanni le viera feo, por lo que el Luchador se ocultó detrás de Yellow por protección, aun recordaba como Giovanni le había mandado al hospital por haberle dado de comer mucho flan en la fiesta falsa a mitad de año._

- ¡Usted sí que es un idiota! – _Todos voltearon con temor a ver a Blue, la chica estaba enojada, no, estaba más que enojada… Estaba completamente enfadada. Su grito no solo había llamado la atención de ellos, sino también de la gente que se había acercado a curiosear lo ocurrido –_ ¡Primero utilizo el cumpleaños de Silver como un pretexto para vengarse de Red a mitad de año, y ahora se olvida por completo de él mientras destruye otras ciudades! ¡Y pensar que todos creímos que usted había cambiado! ¡Ignoramos todo lo que había hecho en el pasado solo por el bien de Silver! ¿Y usted no pudo pensar siquiera una vez en la felicidad de su hijo? - _Termino de decirle mientras zarandeaba a un Giovanni completamente petrificado._

- Calma Blue - _Dijo Red mientras que él y Green intentaban que la chica soltara al ex terrorista – _Ahí que ir a buscar a Silver.

_La chica dirigió una última mirada de odio hacia Giovanni, antes de irse con los demás Dex Holders en busca de su compañero._

- Ejem, usted tiene que acompañarme a la comisaria – _Dijo de pronto la oficial mientras arrastraba al quizás traumado hombre._

_Varias horas después y tras haber pagado una fuerte cantidad de dinero en la comisaria por su libertad, Giovanni se encontraba en una cafetería pequeña del centro departamental de Celadon._

- Soy un fracaso como padre… Tener que ser sermoneado por una adolescente sobre cómo ser un padre… Y no lograr comprar si quiera una condenada caja de cereal para mi hijo… Soy un verdadero fracaso…

- ¿Y me lo dice a mí? Llevo diciendo a todo mundo que busco una caja de cereal para mis hijos… Cuando solo la quiero para mi colección ¡Ni siquiera tengo hijos!

- ¿Surge?

- ¿Ex Jefecito? – _Los 2 voltearon a verse una vez que se habían reconocido._

- Somos un fracaso de adultos…

- Si…

- Atención, se comunica a todos los presentes, que la rifa de la caja de edición limitada de Raikou-ritas, será rifada en 5 minutos, favor de pasar los interesados al pasillo de cereales – _Termino de decir la voz a través del voceador._

_Giovanni y Surge se miraron y tras unos segundos, comenzaron a correr por los pasillos del centro mientras volvían a aventarse cual niños pequeños. Una vez llegada al área de cereales, pudieron observar como un encargado de la tienda vestido de Santa, repartía varios boletitos a la gente que le rodeaba, por lo que en cuestiones de segundos, ambos se vieron con un boleto en mano, Surge había obtenido el número 7777 su número de la suerte según él, mientras que Giovanni el número 6666, su número de mala suerte… Ambos esperaban pacientemente, pero lanzándose miradas mortales, a saber quién se llevaría la caja._

- El centro departamental de Celadon, agradece su preferencia por lo que – _Comenzó a decir el que parecía ser el dueño del lugar- _Hemos decidi-

- ¡Entreguen ya la maldita caja! – _Grito Surge ya sin paciencia alguna._

_- _Como decía – _Continuo el dueño mientras mandaba miradas a Surge-_ Hemos decidido rifar esta caja de Cereal limitado, única en esta región, para que uno de nuestros clientes… ¡Pase la mejor de sus navidades con la caja Super Ultra Rara de Edición Especial Raikou-ritas! – _Toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir emocionada, mientras Giovanni suspiraba desanimado, demasiada gente y solo una caja en toda la región, además tenía ese número que según su horóscopo era de mala suerte, sin duda, imposible – _Y ahora nuestra querido Santa, anunciara al ganador.

- ¡Y nuestro ganador es…! – _El encargado disfrazado de Santa saco un papelito de la urna que llevaba consigo- _¡… El número 6666!

_Giovanni se sentido desmayarse ya que sentía como era jalado hacia el suelo, pero quizás eso era porque Surge se había desmayado y el militar se había agarrado de su gabardina. Ilusionado tal niño pequeño al recibir el juguete más deseado todo el año, Giovanni se acercó a recibir la dichosa caja que tantos problemas le había dado._

- Felicid- _El encargado disfrazado de Santa no logro terminar la frase, ya que un completamente emocionado Giovanni, le había dado un fuerte abrazado._

- ¡SANTA EXISTE! ¡SANTA REALMENTE EXISTEEEE! –_Dijo entre sollozos el emocionado hombre - _¡Ahora Silver me perdonara!

- ¡Alguien quíteme al viejo loco de encima!

…

_En la recientemente inaugurada nevería del local, los dex holders intentaban animar al menor de sus compañeros._

- Pensaba, que en serio estaba buscando la caja… - _Comento Silver mientras Blue le abrazaba aún más fuerte. Durante un rato habían intentado animarlo, pero ya no sabían que más decirle, intentar hacer quedar bien a un ex terrorista como Giovanni frente a su hijo, tras haber olvidado su cumpleaños, era más difícil que atrapar un Arceus con una simple pokeball._

- Ya Silver, no necesitas esa condenada caja de cereal… Y creo que tampoco necesitas esa fresa de tu helado ¿Me la das?

- ¡GOLD! – _Le regañaron todos, mientras Crystal le daba un manotazo para que se apartara de la fresa._

- Pero Gold tiene razón, no en lo de la fresa, sino que, es una caja de cereal, no es tan importante la verdad – _Comento Crystal de forma convincente._

- Si, tan solo no volverán a hacer esas cajas hasta dentro de 1000 años quizas– _Agrego Gold mientras saboreaba su helado._

- Gold, cierra el pico – _Ordeno Green para que la situación no se agravará_

- No creo que Silver se preocupe por la caja, la verdad – _Comento Yellow de manera triste ante la situación._

- Si, todo es culpa de ese maldito de Gio- _Comenzó a decir Red, pero antes de que terminara de hablar, la silueta del mencionado apareció en la entrada de la nevería – _AAAH! – _Consiguiendo que el luchador saltara para esconderse del recién llegado._

- ¡Hijo mío! ¡Mira lo que te trae a regalar tu padre! – _Exclamo Giovanni alegremente mientras levantaba en alto la caja dorada con brillitos de colores, que resaltaban aún más al de por sí ya brilloso Raikou sonriente._

- ¡LA CAJA! – _Dijeron todos completamente sorprendidos._

- Vez hijo, tu padre siempre cumple lo que promete, aunque haya sido un tonto todo este tiempo, tu siempre serás lo más importante para mí – _Dijo Giovanni mientras le daba la caja a un asombrado Silver._

- … ¡Papá!

_Silver se lanzó a su padre en un abrazo, causando un aire de felicidad a los presentes, si quizás, el día no había sido arruinado del todo._

- ¡QUIETOS TODO EL MUNDO!

_O quizás si había sido arruinado…_

- ¡Surge! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – _Exclamo Giovanni asustado, ya que Surge había entrado al local con un rifle en mano._

- ¡Entréguenme esa maldita caja o se mueren todos aquí!

_Todos en el local se veían asustados, el ex militar realmente daba lástima con la expresión psicodélica que tenía mientras apuntaba a Silver con el arma._

- ¿Solo quieres la caja? – _Pregunto Silver acercándosele, Blue intentaba ir hacia él pero era detenida por sus compañeros _– No creo que una caja valga arriesgarse tanto…

- ¿Silver? – _Giovanni no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡Conseguir esa caja le había costado muchos problemas! Y parte de su dignidad, y ahora su hijo pensaba entregársela a un ex militar loco…_

- Así es niño, entrega la caja – _Le ordeno Surge sonriendo._

- Si… Ninguna caja lo vale… ¡Excepto esta! Weavile ¡Ice Wind!

_El pequeño pokémon apareció detrás de Silver y lanzo rápidamente el ataque, congelando a Surge en el acto sin darle tiempo de atacar y ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos._

- ¿Porque le daría algo que le costó mucho conseguir a mi padre? – _Comento Silver con una de sus ya clásicas sonrisas sádicas._

- No vuelvo a comerme sin permiso las fresas de sus helados… - _Dijo Gold quedamente tras ver lo ocurrido._

- Oigan, esta arma es de dardos de hule espuma… Patético – _Dijo Green mientras analizaba el arma que Surge había usado._

_Varios minutos después, la oficial que había arrestado previamente a Giovanni, se encargaba de llevarse al Surge congelado a la comisaria, mientras que la gente en el local intentaban continuar sus vidas como si no hubieran sido amenazados por un loco con una pistola de dardos._

- Lamento lo que ocurrió Silver, prometo no olvidar nunca más tu cumpleaños – _Comento Giovanni mientras abrazaba a su hijo._

- Esperemos que eso sea cierto, porque no se lo perdonaremos la próxima vez – _Fue el comentario de Gold, comentario con el que todos los dex holders estuvieron de acuerdo._

- Descuiden, no pienso volver a pasar por problemas tontos por buscar un regalo – _Contesto Giovanni sonando extrañamente, amable._

- Si, por eso espero que le tenga un buen regalo de navidad - _Tras escuchar las palabras de Blue, Giovanni se sintió morir._

- No… Puede ser…

_Y al instante comenzó a llorar en un rincón del lugar, si, ese día no era el suyo sin duda alguna, ya que, después de todos los problemas por los que había pasado, ahora también se daba cuenta, de que había olvidado comprar el regalo de navidad de su hijo._

…

_Mucho tiempo después…_

- ¿Por qué papá tiene esa caja de cereal en un cuadro? - _ Pregunto una pequeña niña de ojos azules mientras veía la caja dorada con el Raikou feliz en la pared._

- Creo que vale mucho o algo así – _Le contesto un niño un poco más grande, sus ojos que iban del azul al plateado , observaban atentamente la dichosa caja - _ Aunque ese Raikou feliz se ve muy raro – _Termino diciendo mientras se reía del extraño dibujo de la caja._

- ¿Que hacen niños? – _Pregunto alguien que entraba a la habitación._

- ¡Ah mamá! Veíamos porque papá guarda esa rara caja de cereal.

- Ah eso… Bueno, fue uno de los 4 mejores regalos que su padre ha tenido en toda su vida – _Contesto sonriendo mientras cargaba a la niña menor._

- ¿Mi hermano y yo? – _Pregunto la pequeña niña._

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Y el otro? – Pregunto esta vez el niño.

- ¿Como que "y el otro"? ¡Yo por supuesto! – _Les respondió sonriendo, ambos niños rieron por el comentario._

- Pues no entiendo que tiene de importante esa caja rara – _Volvió a decir el niño, que sin duda encontraba el dibujo del Raikou Feliz muy divertido y extraño, el cual, según la caja, había sido dibujado por un tal "Eusine"._

_Blue observo la caja con algo de nostalgia antes de salir del cuarto, sacando a los 2 niños con ella._

- ¡Ya vayan a la sala o no podrán sorprender a su padre cuando regrese!

- ¡Siii! – _Ambos niños corrieron hacia otro cuarto dejándola en el pasillo._

- Giovanni no fue tan mal padre después de todo…

**Fin~**

* * *

Happy B-Day Silver !

Aahh, no puedo creer que termianra esto... a las 4 de la mañana aqui me tienen escribiendo pero lo eh logrado! Tenia esta historia en mente desde hace medio año que, por alguna razon, estaban pasando la película de "El regalo Prometido" y pues se me vino esto a la cabeza, pero hasta ahora eh logrado escribirlo. En fin, espero les gustara~

Espero tambien, subir en estos dias el siguiente capitulo de "Pervirtiendo Hogares" , les aseguro que sera antes del día de reyes! Ó eso espero...

En fin, que pasen todos una Felíz Navidad! Y si ya no subo nada en estos dias, pues un Felíz Año Nuevo tambien!

Sobre los nenes del final, son lo que podria llamar, pues 2 de mis Oc's, si... Yo al igual que medio mundo les tengo hijos a los personajes del manga. Realmente solo los puse aqui por funfact q' se me ocurrio en la madrugada, ya que la historia real de ellos pertenece a un fanfic que probablemente nunca escribire :P , pero si quieren imaginarselos un poquito, puedo contarles esto:

**Argent- **Este es el niño, pueden imaginarle con unos ojos como los de Platinum, pero en vez de dorado-plateado seria Azul-plateado, sobre su cabello podria decir que es como rojito de enfrente y cafecito atras jaja ah y corto, si corto, y su personalidad va entre algo loco a muy callado (todos lo consideran extraño), y si es de su interes, su primer poke es un Cubone ja!

**Azure-** La princesita de la casa, es 3 años menor que su hermano, si, sus ojos son iguales a los de su papá, es bastante habil para moverse asi que se aprovecha un poco de los demas y su cabello es mas parecido al de Blue, solo que mas tirandole a rojito, aqui basicamente la imagine como con unos 4-5 años pero ya mas grandecita les salio buena para las batallas jeje, y adora, realmente idolatra a su papá.

Bueno eso es todo, que pasen unas felices fiestas~

Adieu~

Nota: A quien me dejo el Anonimo preguntando como subir fanfics, primero tienes que hacerte una cuenta aqui, ya con la cuenta, pueden avisarme y les digo como subir los fanfics.

Edit: GUUUUUUUYS MIREN ESTO! : hikari-no-yami783 .deviantart art/El-cereal-prometido-349773800

Edit:


End file.
